Don't Step on the Flowers
by MikariStar
Summary: Marluxia only wanted to turn the world into a garden, but people, especially Axel, keep stepping on his flowers. Don't be mad Marluxia; it was only an accident..


Marluxia wanted to turn the world into a garden, but people, especially Axel, keep accidentally stepping on his flowers.

Don't Step on the Flowers

Flower 01: Burglars

Axel snuck towards Marluxia's room as quiet as somebody, or rather nobody, could be. Roxas followed him with equally quiet steps. Axel knocked on the door gently so that it could only be heard if Marluxia was in fact there, but it would not be heard if he wasn't. No answer came so the redhead slowly opened the door and peeked in. There wasn't nobody in the room.

Axel nodded to his partner in crime and Roxas followed him into Marluxia's room. "Find it quickly, don't make any noise and don't step on the flowers."

"Right," Roxas started searching for the thing they came to steal.

Axel searched as well and spotted the prize on top of a shelf. He walked over there and reached for it but it was too high up. Without thinking too much of it, Axel stepped on something that was in front of the shelf and was able to reach the box. "I got it, let's get out of here."

"Axel you stepped on them, you stepped on the flowers!"

Axel looked down and realized the things he was standing on to reach the top of the shelf were pots with flowers in them, flowers that were squished under his boots. "All the more reason to get out of here fast!"

Thus Axel and Roxas made their escape to eat the stolen cookies in secret.

Flower 02: Tragedy

Marluxia had returned to his room to find that somebody had stepped on the flowers he left in pots. Not only that, but his cookies were missing from the top of the shelf. No doubt did the culprit squish the poor flowers to use the pots to reach the box. The world was a cruel place.

Marluxia stomped out of his room, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Who stepped on my flowers and stole my cookies?" But by then, Axel and Roxas had already finished the chocolate chip treats and destroyed the evidence. Larxene was innocently passing by, minding her own business, when Marluxia pointed an accusing finger at her. "You stole my cookies and stepped on my flowers!"

Larxene slapped Marluxia's finger away. "No I didn't!"

"The suspect will always return to the scene of the crime, if not why are you here?" Marluxia's anger grew, imagining Larxene cruelly crushing his precious flowers and savoring his cookies soon after.

"It's the hall, it belongs to all of us, and my room happens to be just down the hall," Larxene spoke in a matter of fact tone. She had no intensions of humoring Marluxia and his false accusations any longer. But Marluxia wouldn't shut up, claiming with baseless certainty that Larxene had stepped on his flowers. "I didn't step on your flowers, but I am stepping on," she stepped on his foot, "your foot!"

Marluxia yelped and hopped away, with his injured foot in the air. Larxene smiled victoriously and walked away while Marluxia glared. The world was a cruel place indeed.

Flower 03: Vengeful Karma

After having his foot stomped on by Larxene, Marluxia went out to the garden to let out his tensions and plot revenge. He was on his knees, tending to some flowers when a shadow was casted over him.

"What are you looking for?" The owner of the shadow asked. Of course, what else could Axel conclude from seeing someone on their knees in the garden, looking at the ground, hands apparently searching for something? He could only conclude that Marluxia had lost something and he was looking for it on the ground.

Marluxia looked at the black boots under which his precious flowers were brutally murdered. "Don't step on the flowers!" Wielding his scythe, Marluxia started to chase after Axel.

It wasn't fair, Axel thought, he was only trying to help Marluxia find whatever it was he lost. Try to do a good deed, and you get hit by stolen cookie karma.

Flower 04: Rest in Pieces

Marluxia chased Axel all over the garden, his pink scythe occasionally colliding with Axel's weapons. Axel once said that it was hard to take Marluxia serious, even with the scythe, because the scythe was pink. Flower petals were magically thrown around and fire set them ablaze, which only angered the scythe wielder further.

Axel stopped on the path next to the sunflower garden. "Traitor!" Marluxia yelled as he lunged for Axel. Anyone who stepped on his flowers was a traitor. But Marluxia lost his footing and slipped, swinging his scythe on the way down and missing Axel completely.

After face planting on the path, Marluxia got up, using his scythe for support with one hand and rubbing his nose with the other. He stepped forward, taking a battle stand and Axel just stood there grinning in amusement. "Don't step on the flowers, Marluxia."

Marluxia looked down, foreboding evident in his eyes. Disaster! He had decapitated the sunflowers instead of Axel, and the severed flowers now lay on the path while the empty stems remained on in the garden, swung from side to side gloomily by a depressing breeze.

With renewed anger and killing intent, Marluxia looked towards the spot where Axel stood a mere second ago. The redhead was already gone, disappearing in the distance, and abandoning Marluxia with his sorrow.

End

Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If you played Final Fantasy VII, you'll understand what the joke is.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
